


The Wonders Of Dwarven Strength

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, Rough Sex, Strength, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme. Anders and Varric play a game of chase and capture. Strength kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders Of Dwarven Strength

They’re in Varric’s quarters, and Anders is spread out on the bed, sheets thrown off in order that he can cool down - amazing, Varric thinks, how easily the pretty thing gets overheated. Varric drops a pen under his desk, a heavy thing of expensive, solid wood, and he doesn’t even think about it - he picks it up and drops it aside before leaning to pick up the all-important feather. 

"Did you just- did you just lift…?"

Anders’ tone is uncertain, but with a quaver to it Varric is  _very_  familiar with. He grins. He begins to move forwards, eyes on the slight stiffening between Anders’ legs - now, there really  _is_  something to be said for Grey Warden stamina. 

"Blondie, do you  _like_  it when a man is strong?”

"Shut up, Varric."

"Oh, no, no,  _no_ , Blondie, tell me about it. Is it that they can catch you? Is it that they can throw you around, stop you getting away?” Anders lets out a noise, choked, soft, but Varric hears it. “Oh, so that’s it, huh? You like the  _chase_.”

”Varric-” And yes, that quaver is back again now, low and just on this side of desperate, just the way Varric likes it. It’s always nice to have a partner that loves to be  _talked_  to. 

"Okay, I’ve got a game for you, Blondie.  _You_  try and get away - and I try and stop you.” Anders is breathing just that bit quicker, and usually, Varric is gentle enough - oh, he thrusts hard and fast, but he’s not generally a rough creature. When there’s a beautiful man in front of him though, begging to be pleasured? He is quite content to be rough. “When I catch you, you get fucked.”

Anders has a speed to him, though; Varric will give him that. Anders leaps up, running toward the door, but Varric catches him by the wrist and  _throws_  him over the bed, lining himself up and sliding home - he’s already wet, open, already been fucked once.

That doesn’t seem to be a deterrent at all. 

Anders  _yowls_. He scrambles away again anyway though, and Ancestors’ balls, Varric’s dick is suddenly cold at the cruel evasion. He’s got speed too, though, and next he has Anders against the book case, hands on the taller man’s hips and mouth biting over his chest where he pins him.

Anders  _twists_  to get away, but Varric grabs him by the wrist, pulling him down a little, and then puts his hand in Anders’ too-long, too-pretty hair, throwing him down against the desk. Anders writhes as Varric fucks him, letting out whines and moans and choked mewls, and Varric loves how much he loves it.

It’s only once more that Anders scrambles away again, and Varric decides to end the little game: he grabs him by the ankle, pulls him down onto the ground. He has Anders on his back, and then he pushes the other’s ankles right up, fucks inside, deep and hard into beautiful  _wet._

The noise Anders makes is a thing of utterly orgasmic beauty. His face is flushed and red, cock stained slightly with black ink (the desk was a bad idea, really) and leaking just a little against his chest. _  
_

Varric laughs at him, and Anders’ cock gives a little lurch between his legs. The muscles in his thighs are _burning_ , Varric bets, from the position, from running, but Anders loves the pain with the pleasure, it seems, and Varric is happy if he is. 

"You gonna come, Blondie? You gonna come ‘cause the mean old dwarf is fucking you into the ground?" Anders gasps in breaths, and he can’t talk, can’t even snap some weak retort at Varric, because he’s fucked silly. _  
_

Anders’ orgasm is a beautiful thing, and he _shakes_  under Varric as the dwarf takes his own, very slowly letting go of Anders’ legs and letting them down easy, gently. He pulls back, but for the time being leaves Anders be on the ground, breathing heavily, covered in sweat with his stomach spattered with his own come. 

"Sated, Blondie?"

"Shut up, Varric." The dwarf laughs, and pours himself a drink. 


End file.
